Our Firsts to Forever
by yuuki13
Summary: A story of promises, dreams and first times.


**Title: **Our Firsts to Forever

**Summary: **A story of promises, dreams and first times.

"Excuse me, Sir Kotobuki; I thought we are going to discuss the term paper I submitted?" Erza said with all the politeness she can show, if the person she is with now is not her professor, she would have tortured the hell out of him.

"We have a lot of time to discuss that, Erza. Why don't we enjoy our lives with the food we have. Let's free ourselves with the stress around us and know each other better. You can call me Ichiya, my baby~" Ichiya Kotobuki replied with enthusiasm, radiating the pheromones he has, which made Erza turn pale.

"I'm sorry, Sir but I have to go. I still have to meet a _very important person_. Thank you very much for bringing me here today." Erza smiled at Ichiya with deadly aura around her. She is actually on her way to meeting Jellal if that man didn't abduct her and brought to some place.

She ran as fast as she can, hoping that she would get to the place where her loved one is, hoping that he would welcome her with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you. What happened to you? Where did you come from?" Jellal asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Kotobuki-sensei just brought me somewhere, that's all." Erza replied, catching as much air as she can.

"Haven't I told you to avoid that dirty old freaky man?" Jellal said.

"I tried my best avoiding him but he kept on chasing me. He said that he'll discuss something about the term paper I submitted. I thought that it would just be a short discussion. I didn't expect him to bring me in a café. Don't worry, he didn't touch me." Erza replied hoping that her explanation would calm her boyfriend down.

"What?! He treated you in a café? And you just allowed him to bring you somewhere?! Why don't you be more careful of yourself?! He might do anything to you!" Jellal replied angrily.

"Look, Jellal. I'm here and I'm safe. I won't do it again next time. So let's get over shall we?" Erza replied patiently but her patience is already running out.

"I heard that a lot of times Erza but you kept on going it again and again! When Natsu and Gray mocked you in fighting some members of Yakuza you immediately agreed, without thinking of the consequences. When Lucy suggested you to enter a modeling competition you immediately decided to enter without knowing the details of the competition, that there is a swim suit round!"

"I know I've been reckless but I'm old enough to make my decisions, Jellal. If you don't trust me and act as if you're my babysitter then, let's better stop this." Erza uttered. Her patience ran out and walked away.

"That's not what I meant Erza, I trust you but I'm just doing this so that we could trust each other more and have a harmonious relationship" Jellal explained as he chased Erza.

"You think I don't trust you enough? Have you heard anything from me, when you went to a group date last week, when you were surrounded by your fangirls and didn't notice me? Even though I was worried about you I didn't say anything because I believe in you. So I hope that you would do the same for me."

"If you were worried you should have told me, at least I can give you a proper explanation about it."

"So you don't have any plans in giving an explanation unless I told you that I know what you did?"

"I am planning on telling you but in the right time and at the right place. Besides, that's not the issue here."

"Then what? Jealousy? If you are jealous then say so!" Erza shouted at Jellal's face. She walked faster and Jellal stopped walking.

"Argh! Why is it so hard to explain it to her?" Jellal shouted while ruffling his hair, letting Erza walk away.

* * *

It has almost been a week since their fight and they haven't talked to each other ever since. He played with his phone hoping that somebody would send him a message.

"You seem bothered, Jellal. Did something happen?" Ultear asked.

"Nothing." Jellal replied stoically and continued playing his phone.

"Oh really. I haven't seen you together with Erza lately. Don't tell me you had a fight." Ultear asked. She doubted Jellal's previous answer. When Jellal heard his cellphone suddenly slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor.

"Bull's-eye~" Ultear replied with a smirk in her face. Jellal remained stoic and picked up his phone but deep inside he is wondering if this woman is a psychic, a stalker or what.

"If I were you, give her time to calm down and think about it. After that, swallow your worthless pride and talk to her." Ultear advised Jellal. Even though he might look as if he was not listening to what Ultear was saying he is actually reflecting on it.

After that the professor came in and started the discussion.

* * *

Jellal was about to start the engine of his car, when somebody called on his phone.

"Good evening, Jellal. May I ask you a favor?" Mirajane greeted.

"If I can do it, I'll surely help." Jellal replied.

"Uhhmmm… How do I explain this?" Mirajane doubtfully replied.

"What is it Mirajane?" Jellal wondered.

"Actually… I'm still having my shift here in Fairy Tale until morning. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza came here to drink earlier. Natsu and Gray already went home and Lucy was left here to watch over of Erza. I was hoping if you can fetch her and bring her to your place if you wouldn't mind. I already called her dormitory and told that he will be staying over at a friend's place." Mirajane asked nervously.

"But I think it's not a good idea for me to fetch her." Jellal replied hesitantly. He wanted to see her now but he's not sure if she also wanted to see him.

"She's been waiting for you. Ever since she got drunk she kept on mentioning you and how she misses you. I know I'm not in the right place to say this but if something happened between the two of you I think this is the best time to do something about it." Mirajane advised.

"Thank you very much Mirajane." Jellal replied and headed to where Erza is.

When Jellal arrived at Fairy Tale, he immediately noticed Erza and Lucy. Mirajane was attending to them.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Jellal." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay, Lucy. There is nothing for to apologize for." Jellal, smiled as he caressed Erza's face, who is now sleeping on the counter.

"We'll go ahead." Jellal said as he picked up Erza and carried her like a princess.

When they reached the car, he opened the door and placed Erza comfortably on the passenger's seat.

"Jellal, where are you? I'm sorry…" Erza mumbled in her sleep as Jellal fastens her seatbelt.

"I'm here baby… It's okay…" Jellal gave a gentle kiss on Erza's forehead.

After that he drove slowly towards his place, smiling.

Jellal would look at Erza's face from time to time. Now that the stoplight turned red, he looked at her sleeping face closely, like an angel, he thought. The light turned green and went on with his driving. Even though his eyes were on the road his mind was somewhere else, in the memories he had spent with her.

**FLASHBACK~**

_3 years ago…_

_Erza was done changing her shoes. The first bell already rang and the second bell will ring anytime. If they won't make it in the classroom before the second bell ends, it means that they are late, a stain on Erza's perfect attendance._

"_Wait for me..." Jellal commanded to Erza. He was fixing himself as if they are not under time pressure._

"_Can you hurry up?! We're going to be late!" Erza shouted at Jellal._

"_I wonder whose fault it is! Staying up the whole night playing video games as if there are no classes the next day…" Jellal smirked at Erza._

"_As if it's entirely my fault! If you already fixed your things the night before…" Erza stopped for a second and heard something from the paging system._

"_Shoot!" They shouted together and ran towards their classroom as fast as they can. It was the second bell being played over the paging system._

_Jellal and Erza were able to get in to their classroom before the second bell ends. They were so tired from running that the moment they entered, Erza kneeled on the floor and Jellal was leaning on the wall breathing for some air. They were not able to notice the attention that they were able to get until they felt the stares that their classmates were giving them._

_The girls were giving Erza some teary-eyed looks and the guys were looking at Jellal with sly and dirty looks on their faces. When Jellal finally seated a group of boys surrounded him._

"_Come on, Jellal what did you do with Scarlett last night?" One of the boys asked maliciously._

"_It's not what you think it is…" Jellal defended himself._

"_Come to think of it, are you even dating Scarlett?" This one is an innocent question, unlike the previous one. _

_Jellal was shocked by what his classmates asked him. For him that simple question is harder than the hardest mathematics exam he ever had. There were no confessions happened between the two of them, so basically they are not dating, but Jellal doesn't want to answer no to his classmate's answer. After all, they were doing what couples usually do, so there should be some reconsideration on what they really are._

_He heard the door open and their first period teacher entered. Noise was replaced by silence, and everybody returned to their proper places._

_Jellal was not able to answer his classmate's question. His eyes were looking for Erza as if she holds the answer to the question, when they he found her, they were both caught in each other's stare, looking for concrete answers to the questions they have in mind. When reality hit them they looked away blushing._

_The rest of the day was awkward between the two of them. No glances, no talks were shared but one thing is for sure, they were thinking of each other._

_Jellal went back to the classroom after the Student Council meeting. He sighed as he open the door. He is not in his usual self today; his mind seems to be somewhere else, in search of something._

"_Jellal…" Erza muttered. She looked at him then, back to the window. As usual she was watching the sunset as she wait for him after her kendo training. Watching the sunset made her feel relaxed and at ease especially when she is tired or troubled with something._

"_Shall we go home?" Jellal invited with a fake smile in his face._

"_Ne… Jellal…" Erza uttered, she was not sure if she should be the one asking this or him, but she didn't care because she wanted things to be clear."Are we dating, or what?" Erza looked at Jellal sincerely, she can see that he was shocked from what she just said._

"_It's not that I'm confessing to you, it's just that some of the girls were asking me if we were going out, so I'm asking you your opinion about it… But if you don't want to give and answer, it is okay," Erza stood up and fixed her things; her feelings were swelling up in her chest. She's regretting that he ever asked him about this. She already knew that the answer that his answer would be no, so why did she still bother to ask him. Was she hoping for something?_

"_I don't mind about us dating." Jellal answered. Erza's thoughts stopped and focused on him. She was at the urge of crying. "After all, I can't imagine a life without Erza. I've been thinking for awhile now, and this was the only time that I realized that you've always been walking by my side wherever path I take, whether it's light or darkness. I know that I'm being selfish but I what to be the guy that would make you cry the hardest and smile at the fullest." Jellal hugged Erza. Her tears were running through her cheeks._

"_i… I was really scared back there… I thought that you will say you will say no…" Erza cried as she hugged Jellal back._

"_Everything is going to be fine. I won't leave you." Jellal placed a sweet kiss on her forehead._

"_I love you." Erza confessed._

"_I love you too." Jellal replied, and then they shared the first sweet kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

They arrived at his condominium. Jellal placed Erza comfortably in his bed, then refreshed himself. After going out of the bathroom, he saw Erza sitting up on his bed, her hand on her head.

"Are you okay, Erza? Here, drink this…" Jellal handed her some pain relievers and water for her hang over. Erza drank the pain relievers that Jellal gave her. Jellal sat in one of the corners of the bed, watching Erza.

"Thanks a lot…" Erza whispered.

"You're welcome." Jellal smiled innocently at Erza.

"That's not what I meant… Thank you for always being there for me. I've been impulsive and stubborn ever since and you never gave up on me. When you were not around this past few days, I realized how much I depended on you." Erza said sincerely playing her fingers around the glass that Jellal gave her.

"Me too. I'm sorry for what happened last week. Maybe you were right… I got jealous." Jellal shyly admitted. Erza got amused with what she heard and teased Jellal.

"I knew it! You got jealous! The very first time you got jealous!" Erza laughed hard and Jellal got embarrassed. He held her arms and pushed her down. Jellal was now on top of Erza. Erza stopped laughing and Jellal put up a serious face.

"Erza will you be mine, forever?" Jellal asked. Erza just kept quiet, placed her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes." She seductively whispered in his ear. Few moments later, she felt something cold on her right ring finger. It was a silver ring with beautiful, shiny stones around it. When Erza saw it, she started crying.

"Jellal…"

"Sometime after we graduate, I want you to put a gold ring on my left ring finger and I'll do the same to you, and everyone will call us Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes." Jellal dreamed. Erza continued to cry, this was the first time she cried so much because of too much happiness.

"You really did what you said when you confessed. I'm so happy that I'm crying really hard…"

"_I know that I'm being selfish but I what to be the guy that would make you cry the hardest and smile at the fullest."_

No words were said after that. They just let their action speak for themselves, after all they have promised everything to each other, from their firsts to forever.

* * *

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS FIC~ XD PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~


End file.
